The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a vehicle powertrain having a clutch-to-clutch automatic transmission, a plurality of clutches can be selectively engaged and disengaged to provide speed ratios between input and output shafts of the transmission. Most speed ratios may be established by placing two clutches “on”, i.e., on holding torque. Shifting from one speed ratio to another speed ratio involves lowering the torque capacity of an off-going clutch and increasing capacity of an oncoming clutch. If a clutch or hydraulic circuit loses pressure while the clutch is in use, a neutral gear state may result.